<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Кто-то особенный by lamia_oculi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948892">Кто-то особенный</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamia_oculi/pseuds/lamia_oculi'>lamia_oculi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Harley Quinn (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:42:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamia_oculi/pseuds/lamia_oculi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Враг должен быть особенным. Таким, который, кажется, будет врагом всю твою жизнь. (с)</p>
<p>Джокер хочет поговорить о чувствах.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Кто-то особенный</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Джокер успел прицепить мешок с наличностью к дрону и выпустить его в окно, когда Бэтмен наконец-то появился. Он развернулся с предвкушающей улыбкой, но тот вместо приветствия попытался ударить его ногой в живот — и достал бы, сломав несколько ребер, если бы Джокер не отскочил.</p>
<p>— Нет, идиот, — рявкнул он. — Подожди.</p>
<p>Тот его не слушал, как всегда. Джокер увернулся от прямого удара правой, отпрыгнул — бэтаранг дернул его штанину в паре сантиметров от колена, — откатился, избегая удушающего захвата, затем поднялся и поднял руки над головой, показывая, что при нем не было оружия. Ну, не было в руках. Ладно, <i>в ладонях</i>.</p>
<p>Бэтмен застыл. Джокер окинул его лицо жадным взглядом. Мертвенный белый свет глаз, брутальная челюсть, никогда не улыбающиеся губы. Мощная шея под слоем кевлара. Джокер тихо вздохнул.</p>
<p>— В общем, я… — он прочистил горло, поправил галстук-бабочку, одернул лацканы фиолетового пиджака. Задушенно хихикнул, оборвал себя. — Я хотел сказать, что я… Что ты мне не нравишься.</p>
<p>— Неужели, — процедил Бэтмен.</p>
<p>— Да. Совсем не нравишься, — он моргнул пару раз и отвернулся. Он чувствовал непривычное смущение.</p>
<p>Бэтмен раздраженно вздохнул. Джокер сложил руки на груди и выпрямился, решительно выпятив подбородок.</p>
<p>— Я хочу сказать, я… я тебя ненавижу.</p>
<p>Повисла оглушающая тишина. Джокер улыбнулся. Ну все. Вот он и признался.</p>
<p>Бэтмен приоткрыл рот.</p>
<p>— <i>Что?</i> — тупо спросил он.</p>
<p>— Да.</p>
<p>— Ты меня…</p>
<p>— Я много думал, — перебил его Джокер. — Думал о тебе. О нас. Я понял, что то, что я чувствую, это больше, чем неприязнь. Ты срываешь все мои операции, отправляешь меня и моих людей в Аркхем, постоянно избиваешь меня.</p>
<p>— Джокер, — голос Бэтмена звучал странно. Напряженно.</p>
<p>— Ты настоящий сукин сын, и встречи с тобой обходятся очень дорого, — он не мог не упомянуть это. Его трясло от возмущения. — Мне пришлось продать половину компонентов для последней партии газа, чтобы оплатить ремонт моей тачки после того, как ты в меня врезался.</p>
<p>— Джокер…</p>
<p>— В тебе нет ни капли <i>смешного</i>!.. В конце концов, твой дурацкий плащ, твоя постная рожа, унылый голос…</p>
<p>Бэтмен толкнул его в грудь, так что он едва не отлетел. Джокер зарычал.</p>
<p>— Я тоже, — сказал Бэтмен.</p>
<p>— Тоже?</p>
<p>— Чувствую то же самое, — выплюнул Бэтмен. — Ты меня очень бесишь. Ты отвратителен. Я всегда срываю твои представления, потому что ты тупой. И ненормальный. От твоих костюмов у меня болят глаза. Хуже летней коллекции Gucci. Ненавижу тебя.</p>
<p>Джокер рассеянно прижал ладонь к ушибленному месту. Он открыл рот, но не мог выдавить ни слова. От последней фразы у него перехватило дыхание. Зрение отчего-то вдруг стало нечетким, в глазах пекло.</p>
<p>— Правда?</p>
<p>— Да, — буркнул Бэтмен.</p>
<p>Джокер счастливо засмеялся.</p>
<p>— Прекрати это, — Бэтмен скривился. — А теперь мы отправляемся в Аркхэм.</p>
<p>Он достал наручники. Джокер протянул ему руки.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Они шли к выходу, переступая через трупы и обломки офисной мебели. Подошвы ботинок прилипали к полу из-за крови. Тяжелая рука Бэтмена лежала на его плече. Стонали раненые, визжали за окном сирены, но Джокер все слышал словно сквозь толщу воды. Он чувствовал себя так, словно недавно рядом с ним взорвалась граната.<p>
  <i>Взаимность.</i>
</p>
<p>Он покосился на Бэтмена. Тот выглядел таким же хмурым, как обычно. Но он сказал… сказал, что он по-настоящему ненавидит. Его, Джокера. Это напоминало один из дурацких романов для девчонок.</p>
<p>— Меня от тебя тошнит, — тихо, чтобы не услышали остальные, сказал Бэтмен. Стальные пальцы крепче сжались на плече Джокера.</p>
<p>— А меня — от тебя, — шепнул Джокер.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Когда они подъехали к Аркхему, их ждала бригада санитаров и вооруженных охранников. Пора было прощаться.<p>Бэтмен вышел из бэтмобиля, открыл дверь и, подумав, протянул ему руку. Джокер сжал ее, но выходить не спешил.</p>
<p>— А ты… — Джокер запнулся, подбирая слова.</p>
<p>— Что еще?</p>
<p>— Ты станешь моим врагом?</p>
<p>Бэтмен смерил его полным отвращения взглядом. И кивнул.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Альфред отключил микрофон, снял наушники и с тихим стоном закрыл лицо руками.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>